War's over - what now?
by TheOnlyAndOne
Summary: A prompt after war prompt from Tumblr. Sirius and Marlene have survived the war, but what now? Slightly AU. It's a one-shot drabble with lots of fluff.


Hello! Can you do an after war drabble and Marlene is trying to persuade Sirius into having children? Thank you! - comealongpon-d

__yes, of course. I'm going slightly AU, seeing as Marlene McKinnon sort of died in the middle of the war, however, the Potters are still dead - unfortunately (because otherwise the war would still be going on. I'm sorry if this does not live up to your expectations – ____I had a hard time writing Sirius, so I'm sorry if you think he's in a lac of mischeif, and is too grown up, because the hardest thing about Sirius, is thatt no matter what age he is, he has a hard time growing up - ____but I hope you like it anyway:)__

The sun shone through the curtains, and everything outside were silent. It was like everything was waiting for the two people inside the house, to wake up. Sirius Black, a boy - no, man, was now staring at the ceiling, pinching the bridge of his nose, and letting the soft snores, coming from the woman beside him, drift through his mind like a lullaby. His arm was snaked around her shoulders, and her arm was on his chest. Usually he didn't agree on cuddling, but somehow she always ended up against him, cuddle-like.

Sirius lifted his head slightly, and kissed her dirty-blond hair, and smirked to himself. He was not even sure how he had ended up with such a wonderful-fierce-attractive-warm heated-woman, but he knew he'd been ridiculously lucky, because many people had fallen through war time. Meaningful people. Some of the most important people in his life, had been brutally ripped away, and he would have gone after them, but Marlene was the one that kept him sane. Maybe that was why he loved her so bloody much.

"Marlene," he whispered and kissed her, "wake up,"

Marlene slowly opened her eyes and groaned. She rolled them over, so she was now fully on top so she could look into his grey, stormy eyes, "why?" she asked challenging. Sirius held his hands on each side of her face, "we have a meeting with Mad-eye, remember?", he said and kissed on the nose.

Marlene groaned again, but slowly crawled over Sirius, making her way to the toilet.

"I'm making breakfast, what do you want?" Sirius asked, laying on the back lazily, with his arms supporting his head. "by the way, feisty knickers" he added with a grin.

Marlene didn't answer, but continued her way to the toilet, grabbing a bra and a pair of knickers from a pile on the floor, and her way to the bathroom, "make something up, Black" she mumbled before closing the door to the bathroom.

Sirius chuckled, and got out of bed.

A sandy-blown owl tapped on the window. It had a little note bound to it's leg. Sirius pat it, and the bird softly nibbled his finger. After Sirius had released the note from it's leg, it flew off again.

_Meeting is cancelled – Alastor_

"Meeting's cancelled," Sirius shouted to Marlene, who was still in the shower, and went down stairs.

Half an hour later they were sitting in the sofa in the living room, and eating Sirius' half burned toast, with a glass of milk. Marlene wearing one of Sirius' shirts and a pair of knickers, snuggled closer into Sirius, who put his arm around her waist.

"what would you rather do: be too dry or too hot?" asked Marlene suddenly.

"- I'm already too hot, so I would have to go with too dry" answered Sirius with a wink, which resulted in Sirius getting a punch from Marlene, who was rolling her eyes. "you arrogant idiot," Marlene smiled. "would you rather drown in blood or be completely drained from blood?" Sirius challenged her laughing.

"Uh," Marlene looked Sirius dramatically in the eyes and said with a melodramatic whisper, "neither" as she stuck her tongue at him.

"You have to pick one!" whined Sirius, "cheater."

After a heavy pause, Marlene said quietly, "what would you do if I told you I was pregnant?" Sirius stifled, "hypothetical, I mean" she added quickly, which made Sirius relax a bit.

"I would make sure I'm the bloke you've shagged," he smirked, "but deep down, I would know that I'm the only one you would go for, and not to mention I have the best sper-"

"- oh you awful wanker," said Marlene, while smacking him with a paper laying on the couch.

"Honestly," he let his hand through her long blond hair, "I think I would probably faint."

Marlene laughed and snickered, "would you be scared?"

"Yeah," Sirius breathed, "I mean, let's face it, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't know how to handle a child, I would be scared shitless."

Marlene furrowed her eyebrows, "have you ever pictured children in our lives?"

Sirius winced, "I have, but with the war going on,.."

"The war is over now," said Marlene pleading, "what about now?"

"It's not completely over Mar, and you know that as well," Sirius looked at Marlene, and grasped her hand, "I don't want a child born into a world of darkness."

"It depends on how you see it, you know," whispered Marlene, "there will always be disagreement in the world, and we can't do anything about it. There could be a war breaking out tomorrow, for all I know. And besides, I don't think there's right or wrong times to bring a child into the world, I mean, it happens all the time, and we can't do anything to prevent it. So if I was pregnant, right at this moment – which I'm not, it would be the right time, in fact, I don't think it would be any righter or wronger than the next one."

"Do you really want it?" asked Sirius softly.

Marlene nodded, looking into her lap, "yes," she told him.

"Then we're doing it," Sirius said with determination while smiling softly, "I'm not going to say something cliché like, as long as you're happy I'm happy, because that belongs to Prongs – and Merlin, if I used his icky speech, he would be rolling on his grave, but if you want it, we're going to have kids," Sirius made a face, "I just want you to know, that then I'm counting on you, because I sure as hell can't do this on my own, you get it? We're doing this together, right?" said Sirius panicky and Marlene smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.

"We're doing this together," promised Marlene, and leaned into Sirius who placed his hands on her waist, "and you do know that there's no way you can do this child-stuff at your own, because there has to be two people to make -"

Sirius rolled his eyes grinning widely, and pulled her into a passionately snog, "then we better be up in the bedroom making babies now, huh?" winked Sirius, who however made no effort to get up from the couch, but connected their lips rather roughly.

Marlene wrapped her legs around his waist,"you know, it would be quicker to just do it right here..." mumbled Marlene into the kiss.


End file.
